Surprises and Love in Life
by girlie321
Summary: They broke up. Now they meet again while Troy is buying a house. What will happen? Will they go their separate ways or will fate bring them together.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: They met in high school and fell in love. When Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor go off to the same college, Stanford, Gabriella and Troy split up after a heartfelt breakup. Six years later, Troy is a professional basketball player for the LA Lakers and Gabriella is a hardworking woman, owning a real estate agency. When Troy and his daughter go to look at houses, Gabriella shows them around. They may have been a pair and broke up, but everyone knows first loves always come back…..

Chapter 1

"Ms. Montez, you are needed at the open house at Pine Creek Estate on Hearing Road," Taylor McKessie, Gabriella's best friend since high school in Albuquerque said as she poked her head into Gabriella's office.

"Alright, tell the people I will be right there," Gabriella replied.

After high school, Gabriella had gone on with Taylor and Chad to Stanford and had majored in law and business. She and her high school flame, Troy Bolton, had split up after he got a scholarship to U of A.

As Gabriella drove to the open house, the basketball game from last night, LA Lakers against NY Knicks came on. She wasn't really listening until she heard the announcer.

"And its ten seconds to go and the Lakers are down by one point. They might not make is……Oh score! Troy Bolton has done it again! He has pushed to Lakers to the playoff!" the announcer on the radio said.

As the announcer finished, Gabriella thought back on some memories from high school.

FLASHBACK: CHAMPIONSHIP GAME AGAINST THE WEST SIDE BEARS (A/N: Totally made the team up!)

"_And there are seven seconds left as Danforth dribbles down the court. He passes the ball to Bolton and Bolton puts it in! Championship to the Wildcats," The announcer said._

_After the game Troy went up to Gabriella._

"_And it was all because you were there. I'd never be able to do it again if you weren't in the stands cheering for me," he whispered into her curls and pulling her into a passionate kiss._

END OF FLASHBACK

Gabriella had tears in her eyes as she pulled up the long driveway to the estate. As she got out of the car, one of her workers ran up to her.

"Troy Bolton is here, Troy Bolton is here looking at this house! You need to go!" the worker said, pushing her into the foyer of the house.

When Troy turned around to see Gabriella, she would not even make eye contact as she walked up to him.

"Hi Mr. Bolton, are you ready to see the house?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure. And this is my daughter, Nikki," Troy replied.

When they got to the room that could belong to Nikki if they bought the house, Troy pulled Gabriella over to the side.

"Nikki, go see if you like the room. It could be yours," Troy told his daughter and she happily went around to the bathroom and closet. As soon as she was out of earshot, Troy turned back to Gabriella.

"What do you want Troy?" Gabriella snapped at him.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," Troy asked.

"I'm fine and life's good. Thanks," Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Gabs, I'm sorry about the breakup. Really sorry. I met this woman, married her, had Nikki, and then divorced her and she died. Do you have any idea why I divorced her?" Troy asked Gabriella, caressing her cheek.

Gabriella pushed her hand away from her. "Nope, not a clue and sorry about your loss," Gabriella answered.

After the breakup, she had never dated anyone, not even through college. But Troy didn't need to know that.

"I divorced her because she wasn't you. I still loved you," Troy said to her softly.

"Well, this has been a very heartfelt conversation. Let's move on with the tour," Gabriella turned away quickly so Troy wouldn't see the tears falling from her eyes.

After the tour of the house, Nikki went out to play on the playset that was in the backyard and Troy turned to talk to Gabriella again.

"Did you hear what I said before," Troy asked.

"Yup. It was a great story, hope it comes in handy one day," Gabriella said simply. She still loved Troy but didn't want it to show. She wanted him to really, really want her.

"Gabs, I really, really love you. I always have and I always will. Here's my number and if you want to call me, please do. You are the only one I want to be with in life, and if I can't have you, I want no one else," Troy told her.

Gabriella leaned in kissed his cheek and said she would think about it. Then she was gone.

"Come on Nikki. We have a little surprise to plan!" Troy called to his daughter.

**SORRY THIS IS REALLY SHORT, BUT IT'S MY FIRST ONE. I PROMISE THERE WILL BE MORE.**


	2. Chapter 2

_From Chapter 1:  
"Come on Nikki, we have a surprise to plan," Troy Bolton, famous LA Lakers basketball captain, told his daughter._

The next day at 10:00am on Saturday, Troy awoke to his phone ringing.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hey Troy," said a soft voice on the other line said.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. My company was wondering-," Gabriella started but Troy interrupted her.

"Listen Gabs, do you wanna come over for lunch today? Nikki and I would love to have you," Troy asked.

"Um, I have to check with my assistant and I will have her call you back," Gabriella replied.

"Oh. Okay," Troy said, but he was a little sad that she wouldn't be able to call him back.

"So, maybe I will see you. Bye," Gabriella said and hung up.

Troy sighed and climbed out of bed. He could hear Nikki already up and in the nursery talking to her nanny. He leaned on her door and listened.

"There was this nice person at the house yesterday Ray," Nikki was saying to her nanny.

"Really? What was this persons name?" Ray asked while folding clothing.

"Her name was Gabriella Montez," Nikki replied while playing with her toys. "I liked her."  
Troy sighed again as he walked downstairs for breakfast. Andy the chef was making eggs.

"Hey Andy," Troy said as he sat down.  
"Hi Mr. Bolton. Are you okay? You seem, well, sad," Andy said as he served the eggs to Troy and put some aside for Nikki.  
"Nicole Amanda! Get down for breakfast," Troy yelled.

"Coming Daddy!" Nikki replied and came down.  
Troy turned to Andy. "I'll talk to you later about my problems," he said.

"Alright," Andy replied.

_With Gabriella and her company_

"Hey Tay," Gabriella yelled and poked her head out of her office.  
"Yeah Gabs," Taylor said.

"Do I have lunch plans today?" Gabriella asked.

"No Gabs. You never do," Taylor replied. "Is there something going on I should know about?"  
"Nothing Tay. Just TROY BOLTON asked me to lunch," Gabriella said.

"Wait, Troy Bolton, LA Lakers superstar, high school sweetheart, the one who looked at the house yesterday, the one that broke up with you, Chad's best friend and still his best friend Troy Bolton?" Taylor asked.

"Nope Taylor its not. Of course it is. And you know what he said to me?" Gabriella asked.

"Spill, spill, spill!"

"He told me he divorced with his wife cause she wasn't ME. He still loves me," Gabriella said and then buried her head in her hands.

"Is this good or bad Gabs?"

"I don't know Taylor. Part of me loves him and part of me says to move on because he hurt me badly," Gabriella replied.

"Listen. I know you will do the right thing," Taylor said comfortingly.

"Thanks and Tay?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to call Troy and tell him I will meet him at the Grate Café for lunch."

"Alright Gabs," Taylor said and walked out of the office.

_Back with Troy and Nikki_

Troy and Nikki had been watching Nikki's favorite TV show, Hannah Montana on-demand. Nikki was sitting on his lap and was talking about yesterday's house with her dad.

"I like the house yesterday Daddy," Nikki said.

"You did?" Troy asked surprisingly, Nikki never liked any house but their own.

"Yeah. It was big and nice and I liked the playset," Nikki told her dad.

"Oh," was all Troy said.

"Gabriella was really nice. I liked her."

"Really? You liked her?"

"Yes Daddy I did."

"Do you wanna know a secret about her?" Troy asked his daughter.

"Yes!" Nikki replied.

"She was my old friend when I went to East High. You know Uncle Chad and Aunt Taylor?" Troy said.

"Uh-huh."

"Gabriella is Aunt Taylor's best friend."

"Really?"

"Yes really," Troy responded.

Nikki started watching Hannah Montana again just as Troy's cell phone went off.

"Hello?" Troy said.

"Hey Troy, its Taylor," Taylor said.

"I know. Do you need anything?"

"Actually, I'm Gabriella's assistant."

"What?"

"I work at her real-estate agency as her personal assistant."

"So you lied to me?" Troy asked.

"About?"

"Knowing where she was," Troy replied.

"Yes. She wanted me not to tell you cause she didn't want you to go after her. She is and was afraid you would hurt her again."

"What?"

"Troy, you really hurt the poor girl. Chad and I went all through college trying to calm her down. She even threatened Chad to make sure that he would never tell you where she was or is," Taylor said.

"Gabriella Elizabeth Montez threatened someone? Where have I been for a while?" Troy asked.

"Out and about and she doesn't need you and will never need you. But yes, she will come out to lunch with you. She said to meet her at the Grate Café," Taylor said.

"Alright tell her noon. Bye Taylor," Troy said and he hung up.

"Did I really hurt her that badly? Is she trying to move on? Where have I been the past like six years?" Troy thought to himself.

"Daddy," Nikki said, interrupting Troy's thoughts.

"Yes Nik," Troy answered.

"I want pizza for lunch."

"We are going out to lunch to meet Gabriella at Grate Café at noon sweets," Troy answered her.

"Okay. I'm going upstairs," Nikki said. "Oh yeah Daddy?"

"What Niks?"

"I want to move into the house we saw yesterday and invite Gabriella to live in that guest room," Nikki replied.

"I'll think about it," Troy responded as Nikki went up the stairs.

_With Gabriella and Taylor_

"Tay?" Gabriella asked as she walked into Taylor's office.

"Yea Gabs," Taylor looked up at Gabriella.

"Tay, what's wrong?"

"Me and Chad have been speaking to Troy since the start of college and now he is mad at me for not telling him where you were and lying that I didn't know where you were."

"Tay, that's not your fault. It's mine. I told you guys not to tell Troy anything about me," Gabriella said, trying to comfort her friend.

"It's okay. I'll get over it. And Gabs, he was so surprised to find out that you threatened Chad about telling him about you. And again Gabs, meet Troy at noon at the Café," Taylor said.

"Okay. Thanks Tay," Gabriella said. "Wait, I need something to wear. Help!"

Taylor laughed. "Alright coming!"

Taylor and Gabriella went back to Gabriella's house and started looking through outfits. Meanwhile, with Troy….

_With Troy_

"Daddy! I need your help," Nikki screamed into her dad's room.

"Coming Niks."

Troy entered Nikki's room. "You needed my help with…." Troy asked his daughter.

"Picking out an outfit," Nikki finished his sentence.

"Niks, you know I'm not good at it. I always say you look good in everything," Troy said.

"Please Daddy," Nikki looked up to him with puppy eyes.

"Just like Gabs," Troy mumbled under his breath. "Alright, Nikki, pick two and model them for me."

Nikki modeled two outfits and they decided on her normal outfit, a green Juicy Couture© sweat-suit. Troy had on jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Let's go Nikki!" Troy called and they went into the car.

_With Gabriella_

"Gabs, wear this!" Taylor said excitedly as she held up Gabriella's favorite dress, her white, scoop neck t-shirt dress. "And wear that sparkly sequin silver little jacket thing on top of it!"

"Alright, Tay, I will," Gabriella said and she quickly changed.

"Alright Gabs, I'm going back to work. Have fun," Taylor said as she hugged Gabriella. "And Chad said he would drive you over to the Café."

As if planned, as soon as Taylor said those words, Chad rang the doorbell.

"Coming Chad!" Taylor and Gabriella both said.

And the three walked out together, Chad and Gabriella in one car and Taylor in another.


	3. Author's Note

**I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. Promise it will be up by Saturday. With school and sports its so hard to find time! Sorry you guys.!**

**Xxo girlie321**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_With Troy_

"Come on Niks, lets get to the limo!" Troy Bolton called up the stairs to his daughter, who was getting dressed.

"Okay Daddy. I'm just putting on my sneakers," Nicole (Nikki) Bolton yelled back at him.

Five minutes later, they were ready to go. Nikki had on her little Juicy Couture Green sweatoutfit with converse and Troy had on his white t-shirt and jeans.

They walked, actually Troy carried Nikki, to the limo, where Troy told the driver, Luke, to take them to the café.

_With Gabriella and Chad_

"So Gabster, you gonna get back with Troy?" Chad asked. Chad had been like Gabriella's older brother since East High and he still acted like it.

"I don't know," Gabriella sighed and the rest of the ride, she and Chad sat in silence.

_Not with anybody_

When Gabriella and Chad got to the café, they saw a mob of paparazzi crowding what looked like Troy and his daughter.

"Oh god," Chad muttered. "Come on Gabs, there's a side entrance we can use to avoid all the attention."

Gabriella sighed in relief. "Thank god."

Chad and Gabriella thought they had a plan until Troy called out to Gabriella.

"Gabriella!" Troy called out.

"Oh god, attention. Just what we need," Chad quickly muttered under his breath.

"Gabriella Montez! I'll meet you inside!" Troy called out again.

Instantly, about half of the paparazzi turned to Gabriella and Chad.

"What's it like knowing THE Troy Bolton?"  
"Who's this you are with?"

"What are you doing here with Troy?"  
"How do you know each other?"

"Wait, is that the 3 season Laker, Chad Danforth?"  
"What are you doing with Chad?"

Gabriella and Chad quickly tried to get away from the paparazzi, but were unsuccessful. By the time they were able to get into the café, it had been about half an hour since Chad and Gabriella got there and who knows how long since Troy and Nikki got there.

"Hey man," Troy said giving Chad a man hug.

"Hey Troy, Nikki," Chad said, giving Troy a man hug and Nikki a quick hug.

"Hey Gabriella," Troy said, giving her a quick hug.

"Bolton," Gabriella replied, not returning the hug.

"Look Gabs…" Troy started but Gabriella cut him off.

"I get it Troy, it's the price of fame. I know, I've experienced it," Gabriella said.

"Wait what?" Troy asked. "You've experienced fame?"

Gabriella smiled guiltily. "Only Chad knew about my fame. And Taylor did a little."

"Who, what were you?" Troy asked.

"Hello Daddy?" Nikki said to Troy.

"Nikki, go to talk Uncle Chad for right now. Daddy's talking to Gabriella right now."

Nikki nodded her head. "Okay Daddy," she replied and went off to go talk to Chad.

"You were famous?" Troy asked again.

"Uh-huh. I lead a double life. Remember all those parties and stuff I couldn't come to and then at Prom when Elle Monter (A/N: So made up. I needed a name. LOL) came and sang and I disappeared?" Gabriella said.

"Yeah."

"I was Elle Monter. I lead a double life. I put on "glasses" for school and became a little bit of a nerd so no one would recognize me." Gabriella said.

"Wow Gabs, I didn't realize you knew the pressures of fame," Troy said.

"Now you know my old secret I would never tell you," Gabriella replied.

_Flashback_

_15-year-old Gabriella Montez, her boyfriend Troy Bolton, and the gang were sitting together playing Truth or Dare. _

"_Gabi, truth or dare?" her best friend Sharpay asked._

"_Dare."_

"_I dare you to tell us your biggest secret."_

_Gabriella's face quickly fell. "Look, I would if I could. Only two people besides my mom, dad, brother, and sister know my secret. I really can't tell."_

"_Wait Brie, I don't even know your biggest secret," Troy turned to face his girlfriend._

_Gabriella looked around the circle. She looked at Chad and Taylor and they just shook their heads, no._

"_Look Troy, I would tell you anything. But this secret is the entire secret to my life. Why I move, why I am not always around for this sleepover stuff, why I have, as Sharpay says, so many," Gabriella used air quotes "Red carpet worthy dresses. I am sorry you guys, I can't tell you. I trust the two people who found out."_

_End of Flashback_

"I see why you couldn't say it, but why didn't you tell me?" Troy asked.

"I wanted you to like me for who I was. I was a straight A student. I was everything you thought I was, who you saw me as. But I couldn't tell you and Chad and Taylor understood that," Gabriella said. "Come on, let's go get some coffee and lunch."

Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Nikki waited online to get some lunch. When they got up to the cashier, Gabriella and Chad jumped in front of Troy and Nikki.

"Hey Kayleigh!" Chad said to the cashier.

"Chads! Gabs! Glad you guys could finally come," Kayleigh said.

"Wait you know her?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Troy?" Kayleigh asked.

"Kayleight?"

"Yeah its me. I work here and own the café."

"Wow, its nice to see you again," Troy said. (A/N: Kayleigh is Chad's older sister)

"You guys too. What can I get you?" Kayleigh asked.

The group ordered and Kayleigh said it would be out in five minutes. They went to sit at a table all the way in the back.

"So Chad, you ever hear of Elle Monter?" Troy asked.

"Troy, I'm not stupid. I know Gabster's secret," Chad said shaking his head.

"How could you know and me not know?" Troy asked.

"Tay and I walked in on her getting ready for a concert or event or something. Anyway, we confronted her," Chad said, shrugging like it wasn't a big deal.

"Daddy, I'm hungry and I have to go to the potty," Nikki said.

"Niks," Troy started but was yet again interrupted by Gabriella.

"Come on Nikki, I will take you. Let's let Daddy and Uncle Chad have some time to themselves."

"Thanks Brie," Troy said as Gabriella picked Nikki up and turned to leave.

_With Gabriella and Nikki_

"My Daddy likes you," Nikki commented as they walked across the café to use the bathroom.

"Does he?" Gabriella asked.

"Yup. He pretends to talk you in the mirror. It's funny."

Gabriella didn't know what to respond to this statement. "Well, um,"

"Daddy really, really likes you. When he brought home someone else, he didn't introduce me to her. He says he only introduces me when he thinks I will like them."

Gabriella looked speechless. She didn't realize Troy loved her that much. "Come one Nikki, go to the bathroom. I'm right here."

While Nikki was in the bathroom, Gabriella thought of a memory from East High.

_Flashback_

"_Today we are starting a project where I will pair you up and you will be responsible for taking care of a toddler from the orphanage for a month. You will all get your own little house and there will be babysitters to watch the children when you go to school," Mrs. Darbus announced to the class. "Alright, Ms. Montez and Mr. Bolton, Sharpay and Zeke, Taylor and Chad, Ryan and Martha, Jason and Kelsi…" The list went on._

_Fastfoward_

_After getting their toddler, Melissa, Troy and Gabriella went to their new "house". It was a small house, 3-bedrooms, 3-bathrooms, a kitchen, study, and living room. Troy and Gabriella had so many memories in that little house, taking care of Melissa._

_End of Flashback_

Gabriella smiled at the memory, without realizing that Nikki was done and ready to go.

"Come on Nikki, let's go," Gabriella said, smiling down at the little girl.

"Can you carry me?" Nikki asked?

"Sure."

Nikki and Gabriella walked back to the table where the food was. The group ate and chatted and when it was time to go, all were disappointed.

Troy looked at Gabriella and said, "Do you mind taking Nikki to your house? I have a 3-hour basketball practice."

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Fine," Troy said and went over to Nikki.

"Niks, do you want to spend the afternoon with Gabriella?"

"Okay Daddy," Nikki replied and ran and jumped into Gabriella's arms.

"She's all yours," Troy said.

"Thanks Troy. And have fun at practice," Chad and Gabriella both said.

"Bye Daddy!" Nikki called to him as he jogged through the paparazzi to get to his limo.

"Chad, can you take us home?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course Gabster," Chad said and the three of them went to his car and drove off.

Nikki and Gabriella were excited but they didn't know the events that lay ahead of them in their fun, girly afternoon.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

After Troy went to his basketball practice, Chad took Gabriella and Nikki back to Gabriella's house to spend the afternoon. Gabriella sat in the car, having no clue how to entertain the little girl. She thought back to when Troy had asked her the same thing when they were watching the toddler, Melissa.

_Flashback_

"_GABRIELLA!" Troy called up the stairs to Gabriella._

"_What?" Gabriella screamed down the stairs, she had been sleeping._

"_I don't know how to entertain a toddler! What am I supposed to do? For all I know, she would want to play flippin DOLLS and I would have to!" Troy replied._

"_So play. Get over it," Gabriella said and with that fell back asleep._

_Troy sighed and went down to Melissa._

"_Twoy?" Melissa asked._

"_Yeah Mel?" Troy asked, bending down to her level,_

"_Will you teach me how to pway basketbawl?" She asked._

_Troy smiled. He loved Melissa like she was his real daughter. "Of course Mel-bell. Let me just tell Gabriella."_

_He ran up the stairs and into the room he and Gabriella had to share. _

"_Hey Ella?"_

"_Yeah?"  
"I'm gonna go to the park with Melissa to teach her how to play basketball, okay?"_

"_Sounds good, just be back by dinnertime."_

_End of flashback_

Gabriella smiled at the memory, and thought of what she could do with Nikki. Before she knew it, they were at her house, 193 East Carmen Street. Chad, her, and Nikki all walked in in silence before Nikki said all in one breath, "What are we going to do?"

Gabriella and Chad sighed. Neither of them knew what to do.

"Niks?" Gabriella said.

"Yes?"

"How about I put the tv on for you because I have to go talk to Chad and then we will play a game or do something really fun?"

"Okay. I like Disney Channel."  
Gabriella put on Disney Channel and pulled Chad into the kitchen.

"What am I supposed to do with her?" Gabriella asked Chad.

"Ummm, play baseball?" Chad asked, his stupid side coming on again.

Gabriella hit his head. "Baseball? Even I can't play baseball."

Chad bit his lip. "Oh, okay."

Just then Taylor walked through the door. (She has a spare key). "Hey Gabs, Chad."

Chad got up and gave Taylor a quick peck. "Hey."

Gabriella looked up and smiled. "Hey Tay."

"So, how was lunch?" Taylor asked, trying to hide a smile.

"Go ask Nikki. She's in my den room watching tv. And I know you are hiding a smile so spill." Gabriella replied.

"Nothing." Taylor said and got looks from both Chad and Gabriella. "Alright fine, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason, Ryan, and his new girlfriend are coming up today from Albuquerque. Oh and they are still all upset at Troy, so try to avoid that he has met with you about the house."

"They are coming!!!?? Where are they all staying?" Gabriella asked.

"Sharpay and Zeke are staying in your place and Jason, Kelsi, Ryan, and Lizzy (Ryan's new girlfriend) are staying at mine and Chad's house." Taylor.

"Great! You guys should go, I have to watch and entertain Nikki and prepare for the guests. I'll see you guys soon," Gabriella said, giving Chad and Taylor each a hug before they walked out the door. She sighed and went to the den where Nikki was watching Hannah Montana.

"Nikki?" Gabriella said to her and Nikki whipped around, her sandy-blond hair and blue eyes staring intensely into Gabriella's mocha brown ones.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still want to watch tv or do you want to do something else? I could go with you to the park, taking you shopping, stuff like that," Gabriella asked her.

"Ohhh! Shopping. Daddy never takes me shopping because he said he hated it so much because he didn't want to hold my bags," Nikki replied, jumping up as Gabriella turned the television off.

Gabriella laughed. She remembered how the girls (Kelsi, Sharpay, and Taylor) used to make all the guys hold their bags. "Alright Nikki, lets go."

Gabriella picked Nikki up and after locking up the house, they entered her Q5 Audi and drove off to the mall.

After getting to the mall, Gabriella had asked Nikki which store she wanted to go to, and she had said Juicy. So the girls went into the Juicy store.

"What do you want?" Gabriella asked Nikki. (A/N: Gabriella is a VERY successful real-estate agent. She owns that real-estate agency.)

"I want a new sweat outfit, boots, and a sweater. Please." Nikki replied, before running off to the kids section with Gabriella.

Gabriella laughed. "Alright, what color do you want?"

Nikki held up a pink one and a silver one. "Which one would look better?"

"Why don't you go try them on in the changing room?" Gabriella asked.

As they walked off, what they didn't see were Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Ryan, and Lizzy come into the store because Sharpay wanted a sweatshirt.

"Whoa. Was that Gabs?" Sharpay asked everyone.

"It must have been. Who else has that long curly dark hair and excellent posture and is always very polite?" Kelsi answered.

"Who was she with?" Zeke asked.

"By the looks of it, it looks like Troy's daughter Nicole. Same hair and eyes. Taylor sent us pictures," Sharpay said and explained.

"Is she forgiving Troy already?" Ryan and Jason both asked while they walked to the cashier.

"Wait. Who is this Gabriella person?" Lizzy asked.

Sharpay narrowed her eyes at Lizzy. (A/N: Sharpay HATES Lizzy.) "Gabriella is our very close high school friend. She is the one me and Kelsi always say we want to see because we haven't seen her in like months."

"Why does everyone care about her so much. I mean, I'm extremely pretty like she is, except my hair is blond," Lizzy replied, tossing her blond locks over her shoulder.

Ryan looked shocked as Sharpay gave him a look. She had told him how conceited and bratty she was but Ryan had never believed her. He stepped up to Lizzy.

"If you think you can compare yourself to Gabriella, guess what? YOU CAN'T. We are over," Ryan said and turned around and walked out of the store with the rest of the gang.

Lizzy walked out by herself. "Oh well, I was only with him for his wealth," she said out loud before exiting the mall.

_With Gabriella and Nikki_

Nikki had modeled both outfits and they had decided she was going to get both, and just not get the sweater.

"What type of boots do you want?" Gabriella asked her.

"The white ones with the pom-poms," Nikki answered, pointing to the ones that were on display.

After getting the boots and paying for everything, Nikki and Gabriella went to get ice cream.

"Can I have a chocolate with chocolate chips please?" Nikki asked the woman behind the counter. Gabriella laughed.

"What's so funny?" Nikki asked.

"Nothing. It's just that you and your daddy have the same taste. Whenever we got ice cream, he would always get chocolate and always his chocolate chips," Gabriella replied. "And can I have vanilla please?"

After they got their ice cream, they went back to Gabriella's car. "Where to next?"

Nikki thought for a minute. "Gabriella, can we go to the park?"

"Sure. And you can call me one of my many nicknames, Brie, Ella, El, Gabs, Gab, Gabster. Take your pick," Gabriella said.

Nikki giggled. "Gabster is funny! But I think I will go with Ella. Its easy," she replied, laughing again.

Gabriella started laughing too, and before they knew it, they were at the park. As the pair got out of the car, they could see Troy and Chad talking in the distance on the basketball court.

"Nikki. We are going to surprise them alright? So be as quiet as you can," Gabriella said as the girls tiptoed to the basketball court. While Troy had his back to Gabriella and Nikki, Chad saw them and Gabriella sent him a wink. She sent Nikki to jump on Troy's back.

Nikki ran and jumped on Troy's back.

"Get off of me. Sometimes you kid fans try every way to get my autograph. Honestly, just leave me alone for once," Troy said, without realizing who it was.

Nikki jumped off and ran to Gabriella crying. Troy turned around and when he saw it was Nikki he ran to her and bent down.

"Niks, Daddy's sorry," Troy tried to apologize, but Nikki just buried her head into Gabriella's side.

"Way to go Troy. We just had a great afternoon and we come to play in the park, and look what happens," Gabriella said to Troy, saying the first part sarcastically.

"Its just…" Troy said but Gabriella interrupted.

"Price of fame. But with fame comes responsibilities and thinking that the world doesn't revolve around you," Gabriella said as Chad joined her at her side.

"But…" Troy tried again, but Chad interrupted this time.

"There's no excuse Troy," Chad said. Troy sighed.

"What are you trying to tell me, both of you?"

Gabriella turned away to the crying little girl. "Nikki, why don't you go play on the play-set and I will be right there after I finish talking to your daddy. Okay?"

Nikki nodded and ran happily off to the playground. Gabriella then turned around to Troy.

"We are trying to tell you that you are not the same person as you were before. We are trying to tell you you are taking this fame too lightly. You think everything revolves around you and newsflash: it doesn't," Gabriella said.

"I take it very seriously," Troy replied.

"In your dreams you do bro. Actually, I don't even know who you are anymore. You aren't the guy who I thought we would be brothers forever. You changed, and the only time we ever see the old you is when you are around Nikki," Chad said. Troy sighed again.

"I wish I could but I can't."

"WHY CAN'T YOU? IS YOUR BASKETBALL CAREER TOO IMPORTANT FOR YOU? IS THAT THE ONLY WAY YOU SURIVE? HOW ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS? FAMILY? WHAT HAPPENS IF YOUR CAREER DRIES UP? OR IF YOU NEED TO RETIRE? Who are you going to turn to?" Gabriella raised her voice at him, but said the last part quietly. She then felt someone hang onto her leg and Chad looked down and smiled. Troy was too busy trying to figure out what to say instead of looking down at Nikki.

"Basketball is my entire life. Without it, I'd have no one and no money. This is my life. Me and basketball and my soon new house. That's it," Troy said and when he heard sobbing, quickly shut it.

"Way to go again Troy," Chad said sarcastically. Gabriella picked up the little girl and said, "Nikki is sleeping in my house tonight or until you find your priorities. Good-bye." And she and Nikki left.

Chad turned to Troy who was frozen. "Why are you so shocked? It's not like BASKETBALL was taken away from you."

"The most important thing in my entire life was taken away from me Chad," Troy replied and looked down.

"Really? Because I can quote you 'Basketball is my entire life…..This is my life. Me and basketball and my soon new house. That's it.' Sound like anyone?" Chad challenged.

"Look, if you are going to make me feel bad, then I am going home," Troy said and started to walk away.

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad. I'm trying to make you REALIZE some stuff here. I'm going home. I have guests to entertain," Chad said and when he reached his car, he was about to go in when Troy asked him a questions.

"Who's going to the Danforth residence tonight?"

"Old friends from East High. Where we all were best friends, or a gang. And no, don't bother coming unless you really want Nikki. Which I wouldn't recommend because Gabster looks like she is going to blow if you take her," Chad said.

"Why don't they want to see me?" Troy asked.

"Because of what you did to Gabster. They all knew about it and they all found out the exact details. Sharpay, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, and Ryan all drove up to Stanford (A/N: Let's say Chad was smarter than most people expected and they had all ended up going to Stanford. Gabriella on a scholarship, Taylor for law, and Chad for basketball and baseball.) to comfort her," Chad said.

"Oh," was all Troy could say.

"Now good-bye." Chad said and drove away.

"Was I really that bad?" Troy thought as he drove away as well, but not back to his house, back to Gabriella's house to see if she would let him in.

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I've been so busy. But I need some reviews! Hit the button. I don't care if its positive or negative! I promise to update very soon from now on.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_With Gabriella and Nikki_

After driving home, Gabriella put Nikki into the master bedroom (Gabriella's room) because she had fallen asleep. After shutting the door quietly, she made her way downstairs to make some coffee. Then the doorbell went off, but multiple times. Gabriella laughed, only Sharpay rang it more than once.

When she answered the door, she was bombarded with a hug from Sharpay.

"OMG GABRIELLA ELIZABETH MONTEZ!" Sharpay screamed.

Gabriella laughed. "Yes Shar?"

Zeke stepped up. "Hey El," he said and gave her a quick hug.

"Hey Z," Gabriella replied, returning the hug. "Come on in but be quiet because Nikki is sleeping."

Sharpay looked confused. "You have a daughter? Since when?"  
Gabriella tried to laugh. "No, Nikki Bolton. I kinda took her because Troy, right in front of his daughter, said that basketball was his entire life and all that was important was him, basketball, and the house that I am selling to him."

Sharpay nodded while Zeke looked sad. There was a silence until Zeke said, "That sounds like the new Troy."  
Gabriella nodded sadly before walking them to one of the guest rooms. "Here's your bedroom, make yourselves at home. The bathroom is the first door, the double doors mark the closet. I've changed your sheets, they are all clean, and put fresh pillows in."

Sharpay laughed. "Sounds like you Gab. Thanks so much for letting us stay," she said, hugging Gabriella again. Then, the doorbell went off.

"Were you expecting someone Gab?" Sharpay asked.

"No, but make yourselves comfortable. I'll be back after I get rid of whoever it is," Gabriella replied and went to answer the doorbell.

She opened the door to see Troy.

"Hey Gabriella," Troy said.

"Hi and bye," Gabriella replied and tried to shut the door, but Troy held it open.

"Can we talk?" Troy asked.

"What's there to say? You explained yourself very nicely at the park when Nikki and I went there to play."

"I wanted to apologize," Troy said, not seeing that Zeke and Sharpay had come down the stairs.

"For what Bolton?" Sharpay asked, scaring Troy.

Troy looked startled and then went to hug Sharpay, but Sharpay stepped back. "Never in my life Bolton. You ruined my best friend's life during college. How can I forgive you for that?"  
Troy hung his head then turned to Zeke.

"Zeke, my man," Troy tried, but Zeke didn't return the friendly hello.

"Don't you dare call me my old high school nickname. I don't even know who you are anymore. You never called once during college? What? Were the East High gang not to good for you? Were we worse than your new college friends?" Zeke replied.

"Look, this is between me, Gabriella, and Chad. No one else," Troy said and Zeke, Sharpay, and Gabriella all laughed.

"Between me, you and Chad? Puh-lease, it's between everybody in the entire old gang including you. They are all my friends and unfortunately your old friends. Why didn't you ever call them? The only person you called was Chad and me once or twice, to break up with me. Why? Were they not as cool as they were before?" Gabriella challenged.

Troy sighed. "You wanna know the real reason I never called, or I stopped calling besides Chad?"

"Spill Bolton," Sharpay snapped. "We don't have all day."

"I ended up going to Berkeley with Lindsey Marx (varsity head cheerleader), who convinced me that you all just used me for popularity," Troy started. "She told me that Gabriella had only gone out with me for popularity and to make friends at East High. At first I told her I knew that none of that was true, and then she started to try to show me evidence and I started to believe her. She told me that Gabriella had cheated on me many times because I wasn't good enough for her."

Gabriella had just frozen and tears were streaming down her face. Zeke looked at Sharpay, and Sharpay nodded at him. Zeke took Gabriella into a hug while Sharpay confronted Troy.

"Really Troy, really? We spent forever trying to calm Gab down after you broke up with her. I hate to tell you this, but Chad even hates you a little bit because you broke the heart of his little sister," Sharpay said.

Gabriella who had pushed Sharpay out of the way and her mocha brown eyes were filled with tear said, "Troy, if I had used you, I wouldn't have cared that I went to the early program at Stanford. I wouldn't have forgiven you after I heard what you said to your team. I wouldn't have done the musical with you. And I wouldn't have fought for you before Sharpay and I were best friends at Lava Springs. If I had used you, think about our past or history."

Troy sighed. "Look Gabriella, I really want to fix what I have done."  
Gabriella laughed. "Yeah sure of course Troy. As if you didn't already do anything to me." She said sarcastically.

"Don't get all sarcastic on me Gabriella," Troy said.

Gabriella looked down, tears streaming down her face. She turned to Zeke and Sharpay. "Can you guys just go get Nikki's stuff that we bought out of my car then bring her the strawberry drink in my fridge please? I need to talk to Bolton alone," Gabriella asked and Sharpay smiled and nodded.

"Of course Gab," Sharpay said and she and Zeke walked out. Gabriella pulled Troy into the study and shut the door. She looked up at Troy and Troy's heart broke when she looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. Gabriella looked down again until she felt Troy put two fingers under her chin and pick it up so that she was looking him in the eye.

"I'm sorry Gabriella," Troy said.

Gabriella just looked down again and again Troy picked her chin up.

"Brie, look at me," Troy said softly and Gabriella looked up at him. "I love you and I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Gabriella just looked at him and Troy could see the hurt and pain in her eyes. "Troy, I know you don't want to hurt me and I know that you still love me. I can see it whenever I am around you, you become the old you again. I know. So here's my advice to you. Find someone who will love you for the new you because by the looks of it, you aren't going to change back ever.." she said but she was cut off by Troy connecting his lips to hers. Gabriella was startled for a minute and then slowly responded to the kiss. It turned into a make-out session until breathing became an issue.

Gabriella looked Troy in the eyes, blue to brown. "I guess I kind of still love you too, but I'm afraid of getting hurt," she admitted.

Troy smiled. "I won't hurt you ever again. I promise. But, let's not tell anyone anything yet, okay?"

Gabriella nodded and they walked out of the office to find Sharpay, Zeke, and Nikki all watching tv in the den. Nikki was the first to look up, but not at her father, but at Gabriella, who smiled at her.

"Hey Niks," Troy said and walked over to her.

Sharpay, who had been holding her, quickly moved her away and handed her to Gabriella.

"What? My own daughter doesn't even want me," Troy said and moved towards Gabriella.

"Give her some time Troy. She's scared of you right now, but still loves you, okay?" Gabriella said.

Sharpay and Zeke were looking at the interaction between the two. It was in a much softer, nicer way.

"Something happened between them while talking," Sharpay whispered.

Zeke looked at her. "You think?" he whispered back sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Troy and Gabriella had gotten Nikki to at least talk to her dad.

"Hey Niks," Troy said, bending down to her level.

Nikki looked up at Gabriella, who smiled and nodded. "Hi Daddy."

Troy smiled softly. "Niks, I'm really sorry for what I said earlier. Daddy didn't mean it. I was trying to beat Chad."

Gabriella just started laughing. "Trying to beat Chad? That's the lamest excuse I have ever heard in my entire life."

Troy gave her a look and instantly Gabriella closed her mouth. He turned back to Nikki whose blue eyes were wide.

"Nicole Amanda Bolton? You there?" Troy asked his daughter.

"Yeah Daddy, I'm right here. Standing in front of you. But I don't want to come home with you," Nikki replied. (A/N: lets just say she's a very intelligent 4 year old.)

Troy looked heartbroken when Nikki told him that she didn't want to come home with him. "Alright Niks, if its okay with Gabriella then you can stay here."

Nikki looked up at Gabriella who nodded.

"I'll see you in the morning sweetheart? Okay?" Troy asked.

Nikki giggled. "Okay Daddy," she said and to the surprise of everyone, went to hug her dad.

Troy hugged back, then sent a smile to Gabriella, who smiled in return. Then, Troy stood up.

"Alright, I gotta go. Have fun at your reunion tonight," he said to everyone, which surprised.

"I'll walk you to the door," Gabriella said and the two of them walked to the door. Sharpay and Zeke snuck around the corner to watch the two.

_With Troy and Gabriella_

Troy leaned over to give Gabriella a passionate kiss, which she responded to immediately. They stayed like that for about a minute until Gabriella broke the kiss.

"Bye Troy," she said.

Troy smiled. "Bye Brie."

He walked out the door and Gabriella walked back toward the den, but was stopped by Sharpay and Zeke.

"What?" Gabriella asked them.

Sharpay smirked. "You don't think we didn't see that?"

Gabriella looked genuinely confused. "See what?"

"What happened between you and Troy," Sharpay answered.

Gabriella blushed and looked at her feet. "Umm, uhhh, nothing."

Zeke took that as his cue to leave.

"Missy? EXPLAIN," Sharpay said.

"Uhh, we made up?" Gabriella said.

"GABRIELLA ELIZABETH MONTEZ," Sharpay raised her voice and waved her hands dramatically.

"Alright, fine. I give in. We had a little make-up session in the study when we were private talking. Then he kissed me and I kinda responded," Gabriella spilled.

Instead of becoming angry liked Gabriella had expected, Sharpay smiled. "Finally Gab. I was so mad at him, but truthfully, you were a mess without him. I know you missed him deep down and I know you still loved him and always loved him."

Gabriella laughed. "Wow Shar, I didn't realize you could be so deep. And maybe, just maybe, I should talk to you about my problems more often."

Sharpay laughed. "Come on Gab. Let's go get ready for the reunion. What are you wearing?"

"Skinny jeans with a white halter top and my Gucci© black high heels. Nothing major," Gabriella replied. "You?"

"My sparkly pink halter with white jeans and pink custom Gucci high heels! What did you expect?" Sharpay asked and Gabriella laughed. "What are you dressing Nikki in because I am assuming she is coming."

Gabriella shrugged. "I only have the clothes we bought at the Juicy store. Maybe she'll just where the pink sweat-suit with the white tank she's already wearing and her new boots, I guess."

"Wow Gab, you're good. Come along dearie, let's get ready," Sharpay said and the two of them linked arms and walked toward the rooms, picking up Nikki on the way.

**HIT THE BUTTON!! Reviews! Promise the next chapter will be up soon! Sorry, I've been so busy.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

After changing into her Danforth reunion outfit, Gabriella went to go find Nikki to give her the clothes, only to find her already in them.

She looked confused. "How did you get into the clothes?"

Nikki smiled. "Sharpay dressed me! She told me pink was her color too!"

Gabriella laughed. "Yeah, she loves pink! You should see what she is wearing tonight to go to the Danforths."

At that moment, Sharpay had decided to make her grand entrance. Pushing the double doors to the living room, where Nikki and Gabriella sat, she said, "Sharpay Baylor (A/N: Sharpay and Zeke are married, Taylor and Chad are married, Jason and Kelsi are married) has arrived for the reunion."

Gabriella laughed and Nikki smiled. "You were right Ella! She is wearing pink!" Nikki smiled happily.

Sharpay looked offended. "When don't I where pink?" she asked.

"Never," Zeke said, stepping into the room.

"Ready to go?" Gabriella asked them.

"Yup," Sharpay replied. "Who's driving?"

"I will because I have Nikki's car-seat in the back of my car already," Gabriella said and took Nikki's hand, locked up, and walked out. Once in Gabriella's car, Sharpay inserted her iPod into the car stereo and cranking up some of her newest show, Miranda Mandez (A/N: totally made up!!!) and singing along to it. Gabriella and Zeke shared a look and then laughed.

"Oh right Shar, congrats on your show. Heard it got amazing reviews," Gabriella said.

Sharpay grinned. "Thanks. Ryan helped get me the part, so thank him."

"Wow, actually giving the bro some credit?" Zeke asked teasingly.

Sharpay pouted. "I always give Ryan credit, thank you."

Gabriella just listened to them and started a conversation with Nikki. After about five minutes, the entire car (surprisingly including Sharpay) had stopped listening to the show tunes and started playing I Spy in the car. They had fun and finally got to the Danforth's house. The house had gates around it, and a security code. Gabriella clicked the button to call Chad or Taylor to open the gate. Chad answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"DANFORTH OPEN THIS DOOR IMMIEDIATLY. TRYING TO MAKE US NOT COME?" Sharpay scremed into the speaker.

"Jeez, the ice queen has returned," Chad said jokingly. "I opened it." And then he hung up.

Gabriella drove them in, parked in the driveway, and the four (including Nikki) made their way up to the front door, where they were instantly greeted with hugs by everyone. Gabriella especially was bombarded with hugs.

"OHMIGOD! GABS!" Kelsi came running up, actually waddling up. She was pregnant.

"Kels! I haven't seen you in like forever!" Gabriella squealed.

"I KNOW! It's been way to long. And who's this?" Kelsi said, nodding toward Nikki, who looked up.

"I'm Nikki," Nikki replied.

Kelsi looked confused. "You have a daughter? Since when? I mean, it's been like months, but not years."

Gabriella laughed. "No, she's not my daughter. Nikki is Troy's daughter."

"Oh," Kelsi replied.

The group walked into the living room, where they all sat on the couches. Gabriella noticed Ryan was there alone.

"Wait Ry, where's your girlfriend? Tay said…." Gabriella asked, but trailing off at the end.

"I dumped her today when we were in the mall. We were buying Sharpay's new Juicy thing."

"OMG! I was in Juicy with Nikki today," Gabriella said.

"Yeah, we saw you," Jason said.

"Heyyy, then why didn't you come up to me?" Gabriella asked.

"We wanted to surprise you later on," Zeke said.

"Okay guys, who wants food?" Chad said, coming out of the kitchen.

The gang rolled their eyes as everyone thought, "Typical Chad."

"I do!" Nikki said and jumped up from Gabriella's lap. Everyone laughed.

Sharpay looked at Nikki. "You know, she is like a female replica of Troy."

Everyone looked at her. Nikki had sandy brown hair with big blue eyes. She looked a little bit athletic and just like Chad and Troy, she was always ready to eat. She was fit for a four year old.

"Come on Ella!" Nikki said, pulling Gabriella up. "I'm hungry!"

Everyone laughed at the little girl as they stood up and walked into the dining room.

"Tay! This is amazing! You didn't have to do this," Gabriella complimented as they all sat down to eat.

About halfway through dinner, the gate bell rung.

"Hello?" Chad asked.

"Yo Chad!" Troy's voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Hi. I'm in the middle of eating."

"Open the gate please. I have a surprise for Nikki." Troy pleaded.

"Fine," Chad replied as he pressed the button.

Moments later, they were all eating when Troy came through the doors, in all his glory. Taylor was the first to look up.

"Ahh, Troy, so nice to see you again, after you talked trash about your daughter," Taylor said coolly.

"I know I messed up Tay. But I have a gift for my daughter, if Gabriella would let her see me please," he pleaded, looking at Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at Troy and instantly her heart broke. She could see he was truly sorry for everything. She looked between Nikki and Troy before deciding her answer.

"You can give her the gift, but it has to be in front of all of us," Gabriella said.

"But I don't think Chad wants a dog in the house," he whispered to her, but Taylor heard.

"It's fine Troy," Taylor replied shortly.

Troy walked out and then walked in with the crate.

"Niks, I have a present for you," Troy said, walking over to Nikki who jumped out of her seat.

"Whatcha get me Daddy?" She asked.

Troy laughed. "Open it and find out."

When Nikki opened the door to the crate, she found a little golden retriever puppy that starting licking her face. She looked up at her dad.

"Is this the same one from the store that I liked Daddy?"

Troy smiled at her. "Yeah Niks, it is. I remembered how much you liked it. So, what are you going to name it?"

Nikki thought for a second and then went over to Gabriella.

"Ella, what should I name it?" she whisper asked Gabriella.

"Whatever you want to name it," Gabriella whispered back.

"Is it a boy or a girl Daddy?" Nikki asked.

"A boy," Troy replied.

Meanwhile, all of the other people were watching Troy interact with his daughter.

"You know, he seems different around Nikki," Taylor observed.

"Yeah," everyone else agreed quietly.

Meanwhile, Gabriella and Troy were around Nikki as she played and petted the golden retriever puppy.

"I think I'm gonna name it Bailey," Nikki said. "Is that okay Daddy?"

Troy chuckled. "Yeah Niks, its fine."

Nikki smiled at her daddy. "Thanks Daddy." She said getting up to hug him.

"You are welcome sweets," he replied as he bent down to her level to hug her.

After giving her dad a hug, Nikki sighed. "I'm still hungry." And at this, everyone laughed.

Nikki ran back over to the table and started eating again. Troy looked around nervously until Chad pulled up a chair for him.

"Come on Hoops, let's eat," Chad said as he dug in. Everyone, including Nikki, stopped to watch Chad stuff his face. He looked up.

"What?"

Everyone laughed and Troy sat down. They ate and discussed their lives over the dinner table and after dinner, Nikki fell asleep on the couch in the TV room. The rest of the gang went into the living room.

Sharpay suddenly broke the silence. "Let's play truth or dare."

Everybody groaned but agreed. "I'll start," Chad said. He looked around until his eyes rested on Troy. "Troy, truth or dare?"

Troy shrugged. "Uhh, dare."

Chad smirked and looked at Sharpay, who had told him about Gabriella and Troy's little session in the study. "I dare you to show everyone what you did with Gabster in the study earlier."

Troy and Gabriella blushed and Gabriella gave Sharpay a look.

"Please no Chad. Please," Gabriella begged, as she was never one of PDA's.

"It's a dare," Chad smirked.

Troy and Gabriella sighed and Troy leaned over and captured Gabriella's lips in a kiss, which turned into a mini-makeout session. It went on for a while.

"Guys? GUYS! NO PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION!" Zeke screamed and Troy and Gabriella broke away, blushing.

"Alright, Taylor, truth or dare?" Troy asked.

"Truth," Taylor replied.

"Why were you so forgiving and have been so sensitive for the past month?" Troy asked.

Taylor blushed and looked down. "Well, um, I'm, um, pregnant," she said.

Chad jumped up. "Really?"

Taylor grinned. "Yeah."

They started to kiss passionately until Sharpay cleared her throat. "I think me, Zeke, Gabs, Nikki, and Troy are gonna head out now. Bye Kels, Ry, and Jase," she said and Troy went to go pick up Nikki from the TV room and they left.

Once outside, Troy turned toward his car. "I'll pick her up tomorrow Gabriella. Thanks," he said.

Gabriella ran over to him and hugged him from around the waist. "What makes you think you are going home?"

"Um because I have nowhere else to say?" Troy said, though it was more like a question.

"Come to my house, okay?" Gabriella said. "I have room."

"Alright Brie. See you soon," Troy said and he drove off and Gabriella went back to drive her car with everyone home.

When they got to the house, Nikki went in one guest bedroom and Zeke and Sharpay fell right asleep in the other.

"Now, Montez, where am I supposed to sleep?" Troy asked, slightly amused.

"Hmm, come on, you can sleep in my bed with me," Gabriella said, pulling him up the stairs to her room.

Gabriella changed quickly into short shorts and a tank top, forgetting Troy was even in the house. When she came out of the bathroom, her eyes bulged as did Troy's.

"Oh God, sorry?" Gabriella said, more like a question.

Troy laughed. "Calm down Brie, it's okay."

Gabriella got into bed and snuggled up to Troy, who kissed her passionately on the lips. This turned into a full makeout session and clothes were shed and Troy and Gabriella poured out the love they had for eachother for so long into their festivities.


	8. Chapter 7

_Sorry it's been so long since I updated __ There has been way to much work. Schools basically done, but way too many state tests. NYS gives way too many regents.. lol..now heres the story._

**Chapter 7**

_1 Month Later (after Chapter 6)_

Gabriella POV

One month after what had happened, Sharpay and Zeke Baylor were now living in LA, after she switched from Broadway to singing. Jason and Kelsi Cross also moved to LA, after Kelsi got a job writing songs for celebrities (Sharpay being one of them). Jason became a teacher at Live Hayes Private Middle School (LHP Middle) as an English teacher and gym teacher. I mean, who would have thought? Haha. Ugh I've been feeling sick the last few weeks and my period has been late. Anyways, Ryan also moved, and he switched from Broadway writer to a TV writer, where he now writes for Disney Channel (don't own. Wish I did) tv shows.

End of POV

The morning of June 5, Gabriella woke up with a sick feeling in her stomach. She hadn't spoken to Troy in 2 weeks, he had been in the playoffs in New York, but she was watching Nikki. She had watched the LA Lakers vs. NY Knicks championship, LA Lakers winning 106-102 in a close game. By the time she got to her master en-suite bathroom, she was already on her knees and puking continually in the toilet, until it was almost time to wake Nikki up to bring her to nursery school.

She cleaned herself, showered, changed, and then walked into the guest room that had been transformed into Nikki's room for the two weeks.

"Hey Ki, (her special name for Nikki), its time to get up baby," she whispered in Nikki's ear. Nikki immediately stirred and woke up.

"Good mawning Ella (I'm changing her age back like a year, from 4 to 3)," she said, waking up.

"Good morning sunshine. Come on, Daddy will be at daycare to pick you up. We gotta get a move on baby girl," Gabriella said, putting out Nikki's clothes.

Nikki got changed and walked down to where Gabriella was making her favorite breakfast, eggs with ham.

"Yay eggs wif ham!" Nikki cheered as Gabriella sat her down and put the plate in front of her and then they started to eat.

After breakfast, Gabriella and Nikki drove to the nursery school, LHP Nursery School, where they were greeted by Nikki's teacher, Miss Wilson.

"Bye Ki, I'll see you when Daddy comes with you to get your stuff from my house okay?" Gabriella said, watching the little girl nod.

"Ofkay Gabwiella. Bye!" She said, before running off to play with her friends.

Gabriella walked out of the nursery school and drove to the doctor to meet Sharpay, where she was getting checked out because of her systems. After parking next to Sharpay's bright pink Bentley, she walked inside where Sharpay was already sitting.

"Hey Shar," Gabriella said, sitting next to Sharpay.

"Hey Els," Sharpay said.

They were just about to start talking when Gabriella's name was called.

"Gabriella Montez," the nurse, Nurse Campbell, called out.

Gabriella and Sharpay stood up and followed the nurse. They waited in the room until the doctor came in.

"Hello Miss Montez, my name is Dr. Roch. Can you tell me how you have been feeling lately?" the doctor asked.

"Well, I have definitely been throwing up every morning and sometimes my stomach feels weird. I also missed my period this month," Gabriella said while the doctor was writing things down.

"From the symptoms you have been saying, it seems like you may be pregnant. How long ago did you make love with someone?" The doctor asked.

"About a month ago," Gabriella looked down, kind of embarrassed while Sharpay let out a laugh.

"Don't worry this is normal. I'm going to run a 1-2-3 pregnancy test (A/N made that up don't know if it exists) and we will get your results in the next five minutes," the doctor said, handing Gabriella a cup. "You should go to the bathroom to pee. I hope you had enough to drink. I will be back in five minutes to check the results."

Gabriella went and five minutes later, the doctor came back with the results.

"Congratulations Miss Montez, it appears you are pregnant. Perfect enough, this room is equipped with a sonogram machine. Just lie on the table and be careful, the gel will be very cold." She said as she put the gel on Gabriella, making her jump.

"Wow, that is cold," Gabriella said giggling, Sharpay just stood there.

"Take a look, there are your babies," the doctor said.

"Wait a sec, did you just say babies, like with an s at the end," Sharpay asked while Gabriella just looked at the machine.

"Yup, you are having twins. Congrats again. It seems you are about one month into the pregnancy. I will print the pictures, as the babies seem perfectly healthy and in place. You should make an appointment for the three month mark, and if you have any problems, make an appointment immediately. The pictures will be with Nurse Campbell, who will be your nurse from now on, when you are done in here," the doctor said and walked out.

Gabriella just looked dazed. "How do I tell Troy?" she spit out almost immediately.

Sharpay sighed. "I'm not sure hun. Wait! I got it. Tell Nikki and then have her tell Troy, like something like, `I'm gonna be a big sister' type thing!" Sharpay said and clapped her hands together.

"Shar, that is actually a brilliant idea! Let's get this rolling. Oh, I hope I have a boy and a girl!" Gabriella hopped off the table excitedly, got out of the office, got the pictures, and drove to her house.

About three hours later, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Gabriella screamed through the door.

"It's me Ewlla!" Nikki said through the door.

Gabriella laughed. "Coming." She went to open the door, and got a hug from Nikki before she ran to her toys in her "room" and a kiss from Troy, which she smiled into.

"Hey babe," Troy said.

"Hey Troy," Gabriella replied, smiling a little. "I have to go find Nikki. I'll be right back."

_In "Nikki's" Room_

"Nikki, I need you to do me a favor," Gabriella said.

Nikki looked up. "Okays."

"Go tell Daddy that a little after you turn three, you are going to be a big sister,"

Nikki smiled. "Weawy (Really?)"

"Yupp. Now go tell Daddy."

Nikki got up and ran down the stairs.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Yeah baby girl?" Troy said.

"Guess whaf? I'm gonna be a big sister when I turn free (three)!" Nikki said jumping up and down.

Troy looked at her weirdly. "What Niks?"

"I'm gonna have peoples to pway wif when I turn free (three)!" Nikki said again.

"Nikki, I know you would love it, but I don't think its going to happen. I'm sorry baby." Troy said soothingly, while Nikki just smiled.

"Ask Gabwiella. Its true" Nikki said.

"It is Troy," Gabriella said from behind him.

Troy got up and turned around before his face broke into a goofy smile. "You're pregnant?" He said smiling.

Gabriella giggled. "Congrats Troy. You're getting new kids."

Troy ran to her and picked her up and kissed her passionately while Nikki ran away screaming "EW!"

"Wait, new kids. Like plural? Two or more?" Troy asked puzzled.

"Twins, T, Twins. Like two?" Gabriella said.

Troy just grinned. "How do you know?"

Gabriella reached into her pocked to pull out the sonogram pictures. "Take a look"

Troy looked and saw that the doctor had circled the babies. "Awesome!"

Gabriella smiled.

Troy then looked at her, and felt inside his pocket. He looked at her again. "I love you Brie, you know that right?" he asked randomly.

"I know, and I love you with all my heart too," Gabriella replied.

Troy then bent down on one knee and Gabriella gasped and then a smile and tears came to her eyes.

"Gabriella, wow it feels weird, I never call you that, anyways, I love you more than you will ever know and I want you to be all mine, and I want to make you Mrs. Bolton instead of Ms. Montez. I've loved you since I saw you at East High in Junior year. You have always had my heart, even when I went through the painful breakup with you. So will you, Gabriella Montez, have the honor of becoming my wife?" Troy said.

Gabriella, who was already crying hysterically, could only nod and as Troy smiled and put the ring on her hand, she crashed her lips onto his.

Later on that night, Troy and Nikki were staying the night, they announced their engagement to Nikki.

"Niks, I have something to say," Troy said.

Nikki looked up, her blue eyes shining from what Gabriella had told her minutes before. "Gabwiella is gonna be my mommy?"

Troy gasped. "How did you know?"

Nikki shrugged. "Gabwiella."

Troy looked at her in mock anger. "Gabs?"

Gabriella laughed. "Yeah Troy I told her."

Troy smiled. "You made my job easier Brie."

Nikki spoke. "Will that mean I get to cawll Ewa Mommy?"

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other. Troy spoke first. "I don't know baby. It's up to Gabriella. What don't you ask her?"

Gabriella smiled and answered Nikki's question. "If you want me to by your mommy, I will."

Nikki looked up to respond. "I…"


	9. Authors Note 2

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry, not a chapter **** I'm kind of rushing the story, cause I want to move on, I prefer trying to write oneshots. Sorry if it seems kind of rushed. But I'm still working on it **

**Xoxo, girlie321**


End file.
